


Loyalty

by Kalloway



Category: Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny MSV
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Rinna Sera is tired of the questions.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> For anythingdrabble, 'continuously'.

She was sick of the constant questions. Was she really loyal to ZAFT? To the PLANTs? Rinna Sera Iyasaka was loyal to staying alive and as a Coordinator, she didn't have a lot of choices. It wasn't as if she could go back to Orb eventually. She wanted to, but it wasn't an option. Besides, she'd found something to do that was utilizing her skills; she rather liked being a test pilot. The Providence ZAKU she was testing was fascinating and she was sure something good would come of it.

Maybe that's what she was loyal to: a better future.


End file.
